Music of Winter
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: A new fairy arrives in the Hollow and she joins the Music Guild as a Singing Talent. Rather shy and quiet, Aria keeps to herself and spends lots of time on the Mainland gathering songs. She avoids the Winter Woods because to her it's cold, wet, and colorless. But she has another reason for staying away. They say time can cause hearts to drift but will his heart ever be hers?
1. Chapter 1

Music of Winter

_A tiny infant girl watched as the mobile composed of musical notes floated above her crib playing a gentle melody. She cooed happily waving her fists before a laugh escaped her lips. It was her first laugh and a tiny glow flew out of her mouth and danced out the open window. The tiny glow hit a dandelion and disappeared. The dandelion wisp flew up into the air and high into the sky where it floated towards the second star to the right. _

_Soon it reached the magical world of Neverland. A gust of wind blew guiding the wisp further into the island by a Fast Flyer fairy named Vidia. Soon the wisp flew into the magical place of Pixie Hollow, home to all the fairies. It finally landed in the center of the Pixie Dust tree, the source that gave the magic dust for fairies to fly. Everyone gathered, excited to see the new arrival. Even Lord Milori of the Winter Woods and the Ministers of the Seasons were there_

_Terrence, the Pixie Dust Keeper, flew forward and poured pixie dust on the dandelion wisp. It glowed before it took the form of a female fairy. Great long waves of black hair fell down her back and onto the ground behind her. She lifted her head to reveal creamy skin, rosy cheeks and green eyes sparkling with curiosity. Her dress was white and similar to the seed from which she was born. She gazed around at all the new faces, curious but at peace. She was a pretty little creature and the others could see she'd be a curious person. _

"_Hello?" She asked, her voice having a musical lilt to it. _

"_Hello!" the fairies around her greeted softly, smiling to make her feel welcome. _

_She smiled back as she gazed around herself in awe. Her eyes moved over the ministers and then they landed on Lord Milori. He smiled gently in welcome and she smiled back feeling her heart flutter. He was a very handsome sparrowman and she wondered who he was. _

_A golden glow caught her attention and she turned in time to see the most beautiful fairy she had ever seen appear before her. The new arrival was dressed in a gown of gold that looked like it had been made from pixie dust, her honey colored hair in a bun and her blue eyes spoke of kindness and caring. Her crown sparkled on her head and her stunning gold wings glowed as they fluttered. The new fairy knew that this person was very important. _

"_Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, Pixie Hollow welcomes you!" The golden fairy said as floated down to where she sat. "I am Queen Clarion, ruler of Pixie Hollow. Come little one let's get those wings out shall we?" Queen Clarion asked as she helped the new fairy to her feet and spread Pixie dust on her wings. She raised them up gently and held onto the fairy's hand as she started to fly. _

_Once she landed, Queen Clarion summoned the mushrooms so the new fairy could find her talent. _

_One by one a fairy from each talent came forward and left a symbol of their talent. The new fairy gazed at them in wonder before turning back to the Queen. _

"'_What are these for?" _

"_These are to help you find your talent little one." The Queen explained as she gently nudged the girl forward. _

_She stepped in the middle of the ring feeling lost and confused. She looked back at the Queen. "Talent?" _

"_Pixie Hollow is made up of many talents like gardening, fast flying, water, light and so many others, all equally important." The Queen explained. _

_The girl looked at all the talents then back at the Queen. "But there's so many! How will I know which one is the right talent for me?" _

_The Queen smiled. "You'll know." _

_The Fairy sighed and began walking around the ring. She stopped at a flower and looked up where a group in various shades of pink sat. They all smiled at her and they looked a bit hopeful. She smiled back and reached out to take the flower. But as soon as her fingers touched it, the light faded from it and fell to the mushroom. She gasped and looked up in alarm thinking she had done something wrong. The fairies looked a little disappointed but they smiled at her. She looked back at the Queen and she too smiled before gesturing her to try again. _

_She did so and yet every talent she approached it would fall or disappear. She approached the snowflake and looked up at them. They looked similar to the handsome Sparrowman with their white hair and pale skin, so she hoped this would be her talent so she could see him more. But when she touched it, it melted in her hand and she sighed sadly. _

_There was only two left. A sheet of music and a hammer. She walked towards the hammer only to stop when the sheet of paper started glowing as she walked past. She turned around and went towards the sheet of music. It grew brighter with each step she took and when she reached out and picked it up it glowed the brightest nearly blinding her. It soon faded and she was holding the paper in her hand. She guessed that this meant that this was her talent. Whatever it was. _

_Queen Clarion smiled and waved her hand, the mushrooms disappearing again. She floated towards the girl and held her shoulders in her hands. "Music fairies come forward and welcome the newest member of your guild, Aria." _

_Aria? Was that her name? She guessed it was when the fairies of the music guild came forward and began welcoming her. _

_They were dressed in white and seemed very kind. One of the fairies, Lyria, she said her name was, took Aria by the hand and started leading her away. Aria glanced back over her shoulder at Queen Clarion to see if this was alright and the Queen smiled. Her eyes drifted to the Sparrowman again and he smiled as well before he slipped an arm around the Queen's waist. _

_Aria didn't know why but she felt a pang in her heart when she saw this and turned her head away so not to see it. _

_As they flew, Lyria explained about Pixie Hollow and the different seasons as well as the ministers. She explained that while Winter had a Minister it also had a Lord of Winter, Lord Milori. _

_So that was the name of the handsome Sparrowman she had seen. But her heart grew heavy when she learned that he was the lover of the Queen. She resolved never to think of him. If she only knew that fate had a different idea in mind. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Mainland Visit.

Early morning sunlight peeked through the open window hitting the bed just right so it was shining in the face of the fairy who slept there. She groaned and rolled over and tried to sleep when she remembered that she had to go with the fairies to the Mainland as they brought Spring. She sat up and stretched before bathing quickly and getting dressed. She slipped on her normal attire which consisted of shorts stopping at her upper thighs under a see through skirt that was open and short in the front while it fluttered behind her and a white top with slightly puffed short sleeves. Her entire outfit was white as a sign of her guild which was Music. She pulled her long hair up in to a messy bun and then slipped in three tiny white flowers over her left ear. The flowers had been a gift from another fairy, Rosetta one of the Garden talents. Her feet were left bare as she wasn't one for shoes unless she absolutely had to.

After grabbing a bite of breakfast and some tea, she grabbed her bag which was full of ink, paper and other writing tools and her bag of stored pixie dust before she flew out of her home. She flew out of the Summer Meadows and headed over to Springtime Square where everyone going to the Mainland was preparing. She landed off towards the sides and began looking for her friends. She wasn't surprised to see the Minister of Spring worrying about last minute preparations. She sighed. It was far too early for this.

"Aria! Over here sweet pea!" A voice with a Southern accent called.

Aria fluttered up into the air before landing where the voice called her. She smiled in greeting at Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Fawn, and Tinker Bell. While she liked the others in her guild she was close friends with these girls. Well whenever they could drag her out of wherever she had holed herself up. Aria wasn't much of a people person and while she enjoyed singing and performing at the Fairy Theatre she always disappeared afterwards.

She and Lyria were friends as well and they both shared the spotlight for performances. Lyria told the stories and Aria sang songs she heard on the Mainland. Most of her songs were ones that had stories in them, somewhat similar to what Lyria sang but Lyria sang stories of Pixie Hollow. All in all it worked out as Lyria had a flair for the dramatics of the theater while Aria was content just singing.

"You excited about the trip to the Mainland?" Fawn asked as she checked on the animals going to the Mainland.

Aria smiled. "Of course. I've got plenty of paper to take down notes of music. I have a feeling that I'll be getting some new ones that we'll all enjoy."

Aside being a Singing Talent, Aria had the talent to listen to music and then write down the score as she listened, which made it much easier for the fairies in her guild to play the music to accompany her.

"You know you've never told us where you get your music from." Tink said as she looked at Aria in curiosity.

Aria smiled. "That's my little secret. Don't worry. I'm perfectly safe."

"Are you sure? What if you're seen? What if another owl attacks you?" Iridessa worried as she wrung her hands.

"Calm down Dessa. I'll be fine. The owls on the Mainland aren't like the ones we have here. As long as I don't fly at night I'll be fine."

Queen Clarion arrived at that moment to see everyone off just as the Neverbloom opened it's petals to signal it was time for spring. Everyone began flying through the air towards the second star that would take them to the Mainland.

"Aria dear a moment if you please?" Queen Clarion called.

Aria hadn't taken off yet so she fluttered over to where the Queen stood with Lord Milori at her side. A few cycles of seasons have come and gone since Aria had arrived and while she performed on a regular basis and did private performances for the Queen, Aria had never really stuck around afterwards to speak with the Queen for fear she would have to speak with Lord Milori. Even though she tried to stay as far away as possible she couldn't stop thinking about him which made her feel awful since he was the Queen's Consort. Which in turn led her not speaking to the Queen very often.

Aria landed and bowed at the waist, curious to know what the Queen wanted. She prayed that the Queen hadn't discovered her feelings for Lord Milori but the smile on the Queen's face made her relax.

"I wanted to wish you a pleasant journey and that when you return in the summer you will have many more wonderful songs to share with us." The Queen smiled.

Aria smiled as well and bowed again. "I shall try to do my best my Queen. Farewell until summer." And with that she flew away.

Milori watched her go, feeling disappointed that she hadn't spoken to him. He was rather intrigued with the singing talent fairy.

He had first heard her when he attended the Fairy Theater with Clarion. Her voice had blended well with the others so she hadn't stood out. But then after she had returned from the Mainland and the time of the Winter Solstice approached, a special performance had been given. It had been the Winter Solstice 15 years after she had arrived and taken her first trip to the Mainland. After all these years he remembered it well.

_The Winter Solstice was to be a grand occasion since the joining of the Warm Seasons and the Winter Woods. The celebration was made up of namely the Winter fairies performing their various talents. Then came a special performance from the Music Fairies. The crowd hushed as the lights were dimmed. _

_Milori was looking forward to this performance as some of his Winter Fairies were enlisted to help. Neither he nor Queen Clarion knew what the surprise was but he had a feeling it'd be spectacular. _

_A single spotlight lit up and focused on the lone figure in the middle of the arena. She was dressed all in white, with a layered petal skirt, long puffed sleeves blouse, a sash with a bow around her waist and 3 white flowers tucked into her black hair which was pulled back into an elegant bun. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be waiting as she stood completely still. _

_It took him a moment to figure out where he had seen her before but then it hit him. He had seen her in the Fairy Theater and before when she had first arrived. Feeling curious as to what she would do he leaned forward to get a better look. He had to admit to himself that she looked quite lovely. _

_Music began to play and snow started to gently fall around her as she began to sway to the musc. She opened her mouth and began to sing._

_Dancing bears, painted wings._

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song, someone sings._

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

_(Sing 'ah' with melody)_

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

_Far away, long ago._

_Glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember._

_And a song,_

_Someone sings._

_Once upon a December._

_As she sang she danced around gracefully, her skirts floating around her. As the song started to end, she faced the box where he sat with Clarion and the Ministers as well as Fairy Mary and holding her skirts to the side, she slowly lowered herself so she was kneeling on the ground, head bowed and her skirts spread around her._

_The crowd erupted into cheers and she got a standing ovation. Milori was stunned. Never had he heard such a voice. And the song she sang was surely from the Mainland, but he didn't care. He wanted her to sing more. She bowed before she fluttered off and out of sight. _

_After the performance, at the Winter Ball, he looked for her so he could speak with her but she was nowhere to be found. He learned from Tinker Bell that Aria was not a people person and often disappeared to one of her many hiding spots. _

_From then on if the Queen asked her to perform privately, he was always an eager listener. But she never stayed after she was done. _

"Milori? Are you well?" Clarion's voice snapped him back to the present.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes I'm alright. I was just thinking. Miss Aria is a rather intriguing fairy don't you think?"

Clarion smiled. "She is. She's quiet even with her guild and they don't see her unless it's for practice or performances. I'm happy though that Tinker Bell has befriended her. She's a good friend for Aria."

Milori nodded in agreement. From what little he had seen of her, Aria seemed well at ease with the Tinker. Though she seemed a rather reluctant participant in whatever troublesome scheme the Tinker cooked up.

He never saw her set one foot over the border and into his realm. Her friends came plenty of times but never her. He wondered why? It was much safer to cross thanks to Tinkerbell.

Clarion smiled placing her hand on his shoulder as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Where he once felt love, passion and warmth from the woman beside him, he felt nothing.

Clarion drew away knowing that what they had was no longer there. She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt but she knew that as the years had passed, they had drifted apart though neither of them said it. They just went through the motions of Queen and Consort.

She turned and flew off towards the Pixie Dust Tree and he mounted his owl to return to his home in the Winter Woods.

Meanwhile with the fairies headed to the Mainland, Aria's mind was elsewhere. Once more her thoughts were on Lord Milori. No matter what she did or how much she avoided him, he always seemed to appear in her mind. She hated herself for it. He was with the Queen and she felt like she was betraying the kindness and trust Queen Clarion had given her. She supposed that's why she stayed holed away in her many hideouts she had discovered in her wanderings.

She decided that hopefully this trip to the Mainland would distract her until summer when she was to return. Once they arrived she parted ways with Tinker Bell and promised to check in on occasion. Once she was sure everyone was gone and out of sight, she flew off in a direction well known to her.

Soon a cottage came into view and she flew right up to the kitchen window and landed on the sill. She peered in and a small child of 3 or 4 sat at a little table coloring. Aria smiled and started knocking on the window.

The little girl let out a squeal of delight when she looked up and ran out of the room dragging an older girl of about 16. The older girl smiled and opened the window, allowing Aria to flutter in.

"Hello Aria. How was your flight?" The older girl asked.

Aria landed on the counter and smiled up at her. This girl was her human. Meaning she was born from her laugh.

They had met quite by accident last year. Aria had taken her first trip to the Mainland years after her arrival. She had gone off by herself and was exploring when she was attacked by an owl. She flew off away from the fairy camp not wanting to lead it to her friends and she flew through an open window of a cottage and into a dollhouse. Thankfully the owl didn't follow her in. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep on the surprisingly soft little bed.

When she had woken up she found her human looking at her with a little girl at her side. She had been frightened until she learned that the older human could understand her perfectly. It was then they discovered that Aria had been born of her first laugh. They quickly bonded and Eleanor, her human, introduced Aria to human music. Aria was hooked and took notes down of the music and lyrics and practiced.

When she returned home she performed on her own for everyone. Since then she made occasional visits to Eleanor and her little sister Carol. Of course she kept her visits a secret as it wasn't exactly a good idea to be near humans.

"Good! I brought lots of paper this time. I really liked Celtic Woman, Heather Dale, Erutan and Plumb. They're really good...artists as you say? I think a lot of their songs would be well received by everyone back home. I hope you and Carol have been well since I saw you last." Aria said as she fluttered and landed on Eleanor's shoulder.

"We've been fine. Grandma's still has crazy as ever. And Carol keeps wanting to meet Peter Pan and see the mermaids."

Aria frowned slightly. "I'd love to take you and Carol both to visit Neverland but Hook's been seen roaming the island searching for the Hollow. Peter said he's searching for our home to try and steal our Pixie dust since we took the Pixie Dust tree from Skull Rock. It's just not safe right now. And besides the mermaids are pains in the wings. They act all high and mighty because they can swim and not worry about wet wings. Snooty, jealous creatures, never liked them plus they'd probably try to drown you."

Eleanor frowned. "I hope he doesn't find the Hollow."

Aria sighed. "Me too. Let's get to those songs and our minds off that! Got anything new?"

Eleanor smiled and nodded. "I've got some movies I think you'll like!"

And with that, human and fairy sat together sharing their love of music with the other. But Milori still plagued her thoughts and little did she know that she was in his thoughts as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Silence Is All You Know

Spring passed and gave way to summer. The days grew warmer and longer as the skies stayed clear with the occasional bout of rain. Aria had enjoyed her time on the Mainland but it was time for her to return to the Hollow. So she packed up her bag and bid goodbye to Eleanor and Carol with the promise to return in the fall. Aria didn't like the cold much but she'd make one final trip to the Mainland before winter set in.

She met up with Tink and the others and flew back with them when their duties in Summer were over. She enjoyed listening to the stories of what the others had been up to and just like last year they asked her what she had been up to and what songs she was bringing. She just smiled and told them it was a secret and that they had to wait until the next performance to find out.

Tinkerbell asked her they returned to the Hollow, if she would come with them to the Winter Woods. Like always, Aria refused saying she had too much to do and flew off to one of her many hiding places in the Hollow. She had told Tink that she didn't like the cold and would rather stay in the Warm Seasons, which was true but wasn't the complete truth. She had another reason to stay away. Lord Milori ruled over the Winter Woods and despite it having been 15 years since her arrival, her feelings for him still burned strong and seemed to have only grown stronger with time much to her dismay. She avoided him as much as she could in an attempt to stamp down her feelings. But no matter how hard she tried they persisted. She couldn't understand why. She had heard stories of love at first sight from Eleanor but the teen was rather bitter on the subject of love and had told her stories of humans falling in love but then being unfaithful. Love to her sounded painful and she didn't wish to fall in love with anyone. She was perfectly content being by herself. Well almost content if she could figure out her confusing feelings.

She had been lucky that she had been able to avoid speaking to Lord Milori directly these past few times she had performed both in public and in private for the Queen. But she wasn't sure how much longer her luck would last.

She decided to worry about that later. She had another performance to give and she needed to prepare. She had gotten more songs during her visit and she had to decide which one to use.

Once she reported to Queen Clarion and narrowly avoiding Lord Milori, she flew home for some much needed rest. But rest did not come easy to her as Lord Milori filled her mind once more. She feared she'd be driven mad. That's why she stayed hidden away unless she was needed. It worked rather well unless Tinker Bell came by to call. No matter what she did or where she was, she could never get rid of Tink so they became friends. And in turn she became friends with Tink's friends. But no matter how hard they tried, she wouldn't go with them to the Winter Woods. They accepted her excuse that she didn't like the cold and left it at that.

She slept fitfully and when it was time to prepare, she felt exhausted. Still she dragged herself out of bed and dressed in her white dress she always wore for performances and flew off towards the Fairy Theater. Today she'd just be singing without any dramatics. She'd sing then leave like she always did.

As her luck would have it, Queen Clarion was there with Lord Milori. At the sight of him her stomach turned and she felt ill. She wanted to run and hide again but she couldn't just abandon everyone who was looking forward to her singing. She'd have to tough it out and then hightail it out of there as fast as she could.

She fluttered out and sat down on the toadstool in the center as the music began to play.

_When you're alone_

_Silence is all you know_

_When you're alone_

_Silence is all you know_

_Let in the noise _

_And let it grow_

_When you're alone_

_Silence is all you see_

_When you're alone_

_Silence is all you'll be_

_Give me your hand_

_And come to me_

_When you are here_

_Music is all around_

_When you are near_

_Music is all around_

_Open your eyes_

_Don't make a sound_

_Let in the shadow_

_Let in the shadow _

_Let in the light_

_Of your bright shadow_

_Let in the shadow_

_Let in the shadow_

_Let in the light_

_Of your bright shadow _

_Let in the light_

_Let in the light_

_Let in the light_

_Of your sweet shadow_

_When you're alone_

_Silence is all you know_

_Silence is all_

_Silence is all around_

_Silence is all _

_Silence is all around_

Milori listened enchanted like always by her singing. Yet when she sang, she seemed almost sad like her voice was filled with longing. He wondered what inspired her to sing such a beautiful yet haunting tune. When she was finished, she bowed before disappearing. He looked for her afterwards but she was gone.

Aria flew back to her home and not bothering with her clothes, she collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. The next morning she woke up to Tinkerbell knocking on her door and asking her to join her and the others for a day at the beach. Aria called back she would meet them there. Aria despite being a Singing Talent, had a fascination for sea shells and the many things that would wash up on the shore from the Never Sea. She got up and dressing in a short skirt and a one shoulder top she grabbed some baskets and a satchel to carry her finds in and flew off towards the beach unaware that she had flown right past Lord Milori on his owl.

Once she arrived and set up her things with the others she wasted no time in going off with Tink to scour the beach for Lost Things. Aria had a fondness for pearls and whenever she found some she'd string them up with the help of Tinkerbell in her home so they would catch the light. She also liked the pieces of colored glass that washed up and if Tink didn't need any then Aria would take some of those home and string them up so they'd catch the light as well. Already she found a couple strands of pearls, some white, some pink, some big, some tiny and some tear dropped shaped. She tucked those away and found some sharp pearl tipped pins that she could use in her home to hang things up. She also found some bits of colored glass that would go perfectly with the others. Once those were found and put to the side she began looking for shells for her shell room. She had a room in her house devoted to shells that she hung on the walls and even had a shell she used for a bed, one for bathing and as shelving for her other items. Vidia often joked that Aria was like another Tinkerbell when it came to lost things thought it was more focused on pearls, shells and colored glass. Aria didn't always keep what she found. She often found uses for her finds but if she didn't have a use for them in her home she often took the colored glass to Lyria for use in performances to create different colored spotlights. Any extra pearls she had that she didn't use she took to the Sewing guild for them to use. Extra seashells went to the Baking Fairies and Tinker Fairies.

She found many small shells that she knew could go in her Shell Room and some bigger ones she pulled to the side for pickups by Clank and Bobble later on. She was digging around for another type of shell that she loved. It looked ugly on the outside at first glance but when you turned it over, it was truly beautiful. It reminded her of the rocks Eleanor had told her about. Geodes they were called that were usually round and looked plain outside but inside they had beautiful crystals inside.

She was so busy with what she was doing she didn't notice Lord Milori had arrived on the beach. He had come because some of his Winter Fairies had heard about seashells and since he could cross with ease, asked him to bring some for them when he returned. Another reason was that he had seen Aria come this way and he thought maybe he'd finally get a chance to speak to her.

After speaking with Tinkerbell about what he wanted, she directed him in Aria's direction saying that Aria was the best at finding the best seashells. He quietly approached her as she sat on her knees digging around in the sand.

He cleared his throat and she turned her head to look at him before she jumped up and dropped into a curtsy.

"Forgive me Lord Milori. I didn't see you. Is there something I can help you with?" Aria asked keeping her eyes lowered. She was quite aware of how dirty she looked covered in sand.

"Yes there is. Some of my Winter fairies heard about the seashells and asked me to bring some back from them and Miss Bell said you were the best at finding the prettiest ones." He wondered why she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He knew he could be rather intimidating but he wasn't going to hurt the girl. Then again she looked so tiny compared to him. He was used to being around Clarion and the Ministers who were taller than anyone in Pixie Hollow. He himself was taller than his Winter Fairies. Even then they had a bit of height to them as well. Now that he thought about it, Aria was rather small for a fairy, she only reached his chest while the others reached just under his chin or shoulders. Perhaps why she seemed so frightened because his size intimidated her.

"Would you help me in finding some?" He asked making sure his tone was kind and soft.

She nodded and held up a finger before she fluttered over to a basket and carried it back to him and setting it at his feet. "I found these earlier. I usually come shell hunting and whatever I don't take home I take to the other Guilds that could have use of them. I hope these will be satisfactory."

Milori noted how many there were of different sizes and they were all in good shape and very lovely. He had to wonder how long it had taken her to collect all of them. Tinker Bell had been right. Aria certainly had an eye for finding pretty seashells. But he couldn't take the whole basket after she had worked so hard and long to collect them. He began thinking of a way to keep talking to her and try and learn more about her.

"These are all very lovely but I couldn't possibly take your hard work. Tell you what. If I may I'll take some of these and then we make up the difference in finding more shells and you can show me how. Does that sound fair?" He hoped she'd agree.

She chewed on her bottom lip obviously thinking about it. She had hoped he would take the shells and leave her be but apparently that wasn't going to happen. His request was harmless enough and she figured if she gave him half and then quickly made up the difference, he'd leave. Perhaps she'd give him some of the pearls as well for his Winter Fairies. Less chance of him coming back and bothering her. Yes that sounded like a good plan. She could refuse him but he was Lord Milori and he was right up there with the Queen and the Ministers in terms of power and respect and refusing him was out of the question. She knew she should have stayed home today. But she had to wonder why he wanted to learn how to find them. He was a Winter Fairy after all. Then again she and Tinker Bell had the odd fascination with objects though Tink liked Lost Things and Aria liked shells and pearls.

She nodded her head and started walking off to where she usually found pearls and shells in abundance. This had been her secret area as she had stumbled upon it her first trip to the coast. In a hidden cove, she had found pearls on the shore and in the usually didn't take many from here as she usually used the pearls from the pieces of necklaces that washed up on shore. But if she couldn't find any she'd come here to gather some, making sure not to take too many. She had hidden away the majority of the pearls here she had found over the years in case pirates ever found this place. Considering she'd been coming here for 15 years when everyone else was on the Mainland she had stashed a fair number away. She didn't really come here for the pearls but the shells she found here. There were tons of them in various shapes and sizes and she made sure that no one was living in any of them before she picked them up. For some reason she felt compelled to share her secret cove with Lord Milori. She felt like she could trust him.

She felt Milori exhale in shock at the sight that greeted him. She started walking and began picking up shells that she thought the Winter Fairies would like making them as colorful as possible. She also picked up some more shells for her use as well as some for the other guilds. Lord Milori soon joined her side, picking through shells and holding them out for her inspection. Any she approved went into a pile to take back.

As they worked, Aria couldn't help but study Lord Milori out of the corner of her eyes. He truly was handsome if intimidating. His eyes that reminded her of chocolate spoke of warmth and caring for his Winter Fairies as he was willing to carry out this request for them. His hair was like the moonlight on the snow she had seen across the border during her nightly flights and his skin was paler compared to the fairies of the warm season but it looked well on him as it stretched over the muscles of his arms. He was tall and she could tell he was strong as well. She had to wonder if he really didn't feel the cold as his arms were bared to the chill of the Winter Woods. She looked at his back and felt a twinge of pain. She knew what his cape of feathers hid. Tinkerbell had told her about what had happened. She couldn't imagine breaking a wing and never being able to fly again. Maybe that was why he never really showed his emotions. Her observations about him didn't seem to help her strange feelings about him

Milori was aware of her gaze on him yet he didn't say a thing. He let her continue in hopes it would help her feel more at ease with him.

"Miss Bell was right. You certainly do have an eye for shells as well as a lovely voice. I enjoy the concerts immensely." He spoke, hoping she'd look him in eye.

She didn't but thanked him for his kind words. She saw he would need another basket and fluttered off to get it. She decided to slip in a few pearls as well thinking that the Winter Fairies would like them.

She returned quickly but when she saw him next to his owl, she felt terror seize her. She knew that the owls in the Hollow and the Island wouldn't harm fairies but the ones on the Mainland would and ever since her attack she'd been terrified of them. She dropped the basket in her hands and turned and flew off as fast as she could.

Milori watched in confusion, wondering what was wrong. He exchanged looks with his owl and received a shrug of the wings in return.

Fawn flew over with the basket and handed it to him. "Sorry that she ran off like that Lord Milori. She has a fear of owls."

Milori's eyebrows rose in shock. He didn't understand why she'd be afraid. Owls in Neverland never hurt fairies. Hawks were certainly something to be feared though.

"A fear of owls? I don't understand. Why would she fear them?"

"She had a bad run in with one last year on the Mainland during the day. It nearly got her. Ever since then she's been frightened of them." Fawn explained.

Milori felt bad for the poor girl. It was no wonder she never set foot in the Winter Woods. The Snowy Owls were always flying around. He wondered if he could help her overcome that fear. He'd hate for her to miss out on the wonders the Winter Woods could offer because of her fear.

He gathered up the shells and the pearls Aria selected for him and flew back home. His Winter Fairies were pleased with the shells and pearls and wanted to thank Aria when she came to the Winter Woods. He didn't have the heart to tell them that she'd most likely never be coming.

He flew home later after checking on everything. He retired to his chambers in the Ice Palace early that night. He was exhausted from spending most of the day in the warm seasons. He felt the effects of the heat more on the coast and all he wanted to do was sleep.

But sleep evaded him that night. Aria filled his thoughts as he tossed and turned. He knew that there was a reason but he couldn't figure it out. At last he fell into a restless sleep, the haunting tune she sang echoing in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Over The Border

When Aria woke up the next morning, she hadn't expected to find her house had been invaded by her friends. She sat up with a soft groan, her hair a jumbled mess and her dress wrinkled from sleeping in it.

Tinkerbell looked over and smiled before fluttering to Aria's side. "Morning sleepyhead! We've got a surprise for you!" she chirped brightly.

Aria eyed the Tinker fairy warily. Whenever Tink had a surprise in mind it usually did not bode well for her.

"Please tell me this isn't one of your new inventions? I'm still bruised from the last one." Aria said rubbing at her lower back.

Tink had gotten it into her head to create a fairy version of a trampoline after Aria had explained what they were. Aria regretted it since Tink had talked her into helping try them out. She didn't know what was going through the Tinker's mind when she had thought of using spiderweb as the netting. Spiderweb was strong and durable but also very sticky. That hadn't gone well and she had ended up getting caught in it and a lot ended up in her hair. It was true that they used spider silk to make clothes but only after the Sewing Talents had gotten to it. Tink then tried some rubber bands she had found on the shore. Those had worked a little too well and Aria had gotten bounced right off and hit the ground. Thankfully her wings hadn't broken though she ended up with a bruised back.

Tinkerbell laughed and pulled Aria out of bed. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!"

Aria just her a look. "If it involves spiderweb again, staying out of it."

"Oh you worry too much sweet pea! Here! We made you this! I know it's not white like you like wearing but we don't want you blending in!" Rosetta said happily as she held out something red in her hands.

It took Aria a few moments to register through her sleepy state just what it was Rosetta was holding out. It was a red coat. Very lovely at that but it looked like it was made for the chill of the winter season. When it finally got through her mind just what Rosetta was holding she wasn't pleased.

"Ro, you know I don't want to go to the Winter Woods! It's freezing over there!" Aria complained as she tried getting out of Tinkerbell's grip.

"Come on Aria! You never go with us! It's fun over there once you're bundled up and your wings are frosted!" Tink explained, trying to persuade her friend into going.

But Aria was having none of it. "No Tink. I don't like the cold. Winter is cold, wet, and colorless. Things are dead in the winter. No thank you."

"Let me handle this Tink." Vidia said, coming over and leading Aria over to the side. "Look at it this way pumpkin. You either come with us….or you come home one day to a rearranged house." Vidia said in Aria's ear.

Aria blanched at that. She had a particular way of how her house was arranged and she liked it the way it was. She knew that Vidia knew and she knew Vidia was not one to say something like this lightly. One thing she learned about Vidia that she was stubborn and if she said she'd do something then she'd do it.

Aria glared at Vidia halfheartedly. "That's not fair Vidia."

The Fast Flyer just shrugged. "It's your choice."

Aria sighed, knowing she was cornered. "Alright I'll go."

The other girls cheered and Rosetta wasted no time in dragging Aria off to dress her up in her new Winter attire.

She ended up in a pair of white leggings, a white skirt that reached her knees, a white long sleeved top, the red coat, red boots that reached her knees and a pair of earmuffs and gloves. She had to admit it was warm but she wasn't sure about the red.

Rosetta must have seen her questioning look, because she quickly explained while she brushed out Aria's hair and put it in a bun. "I know you like white but last thing we need is for you to blend in with the snow. We could lose you and Clank might end up rolling you into a snowball to make a snowman."

Aria paled slightly at that. She knew Clank and thought he was just adorable but he could be a bit clumsy at times and she had heard about the last time he made a snowman. She did not want to experience that. At all.

She debated about having her wings out and decided that it would be best if she kept the tucked inside her coat. Less chance of them getting hurt. She had no inclination to fly around in the cold air.

Once she was dressed, Aria grabbed on of her satchels and packed some berries and some cakes she had made to eat over the border as she had a feeling her friends weren't going to let her leave until they were satisfied she had been exposed enough to the Winter Woods. Better to be prepared than go hungry. She knew she didn't have Gelata's talent for baking but she thought her cakes tasted good enough.

She flew with the other to the border where she tucked her wings into her coat. Her friends, after getting their wings frosted, crossed over to the other side and called for her to join them. Aria hesitated on the Warm side and watched the snowflakes drift gently down on the other side. She gulped nervously before quickly crossing. The cold air of the Winter season hit her face like a slap and she sucked in a breath at the sudden change in temperature, her lungs filling with the icy air. She breathed out, watching in fascination as her breath escaped her lips. She puffed a few more times till she got a bit dizzy and then followed the others as they led her further in.

She had to admit to herself that she could see why some would think the Winter Woods were beautiful. The light sparkled off the snow and the icicles on the trees glimmered. The snow was soft beneath her feet as she walked. She was actually starting to enjoy herself until she fell through the snow up to her chest. She let out a squeak at the sudden action and the cold starting to seep in through her clothes.

Her friends, seeing her distress, came and hauled her out. Aria shivered, her view of the Winter Woods not positive anymore. She trudged closer to Tinkerbell to avoid another sink in the snow. Soon they arrived where most everyone was gathered. Warm and WInter Fairies alike played in the snow, having snow ball fights, making snowmen, sledding and ice skating. It did look rather fun.

She discovered that Dessa had a fear of sledding and feeling pity for her friend went along with her and the others to go sledding. She wanted to show Dessa she was there for her as a friend. She got onto a sled and sat at the back behind Vidia with Dessa at the front. She had seen how much fun the others were having and was actually rather eager to try. She heard Dessa fussing and they started to move backwards. She frowned, pretty sure they were supposed to be going forward. She looked to the side and paled when she saw the sign with a skull and crossbones that meant danger. She gulped as she looked behind her and saw the steep drop. She knew she should have stayed home today.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Lord Milori was doing his normal patrols like always, checking in on the fairies as they played, making sure no one got hurt. So far so good. He turned his owl and was about to go around again when Sled flew up to him.<p>

"Sorry to bother you Lord Milori but I have something to report. Rosetta came with her friends a short time ago and they went sledding. Only they went backwards down the wrong way and no one has seen them yet."

That wasn't good. When the Warm fairies were over in his domain they were in his care. "Who was with Miss Rosetta?" He asked, hoping that no one got hurt.

"Rosetta, Iridessa, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Fawn and Silvermist." Sled listed off.

Milori sighed. It was the usual bunch. No doubt Tinkerbell in the lead of whatever trouble they got into.

"Oh and a new one. I think her name was….Aria. Yes that's what Rosetta said it was."

"Wait did you say Aria?" Milori asked to be sure. Aria was here? She had never set foot in his realm before.

Sled nodded. "She came with the others and she disappeared with them. They went down the more dangerous slopes, the one with the sharp ice fields and ice tunnels."

If possible Milori paled as he thought about the fairies in danger but more specifically Aria in danger. He didn't know why this thought bothered him so much. Perhaps it was because he didn't want her first time to be sullied by such an unpleasant experience.

Urging his owl around, he set off in search of them. He didn't have to go very far as high pitched screams reached his ears. He looked and he saw the sled speeding down a slope and heading for a snowbank. He urged his owl downwards hoping to stop them before they hit the snowbank. But he was too late. They hit hard scattering the fairies off into the snow but a figure in red, Aria, was flung further. Milori felt his heart drop when he saw that her wings were tucked into her coat and she could fly. She flew over the ice and landed in a deep snowdrift. Landing his owl down further away from where she landed, Milori dismounted and ran over to where she was. She hadn't surfaced so he began digging. He pulled her out and she gasped for air, spitting out snow. Her hair had come down from it's bun, falling down her back and covered with snow.

He helped her to her feet, relieved that she was alright. "That was quite a fall. Are you alright?"

She nodded wiping the snow from her eyes. "Yes. I don't plan on doing that again. I knew I should have stayed home today."

"Well now that's a shame. There's so much to see and do in my realm" Milori told her, feeling a bit hurt at her slight at his realm.

Her head jolted up and her eyes met his. She blushed and pulled away dropping into a curtsy.

He hated when she did that.

"Forgive me Lord Milori. I was unaware who I was speaking with. I thank you for the assist but I must be returning home."

"But why? You just got here. Surely you haven't seen all that the Winter Woods has to offer."

Aria shifted nervously under his surprised gaze. "Well I think one near death experience is enough for me. My visit is a bit spoiled because of what happened."

"Well I'd be more than happy to take you on my owl and show you around. There really are some amazing things." Milori offered, hoping she'd take his offer.

She paled a bit at the mention of his owl. "Um...no that's quite alright! I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Milori then remembered her fear of owls. "It's alright. Besides my owl is very gentle and won't hurt you. I promise." He held out a hand, looking sincere.

Aria looked at him, wondering if she should trust him or not. Her heart told her yes. She reached out and took his hand. She had to marvel how much bigger his hand was and how it closed completely over hers. His skin was cool to the touch but it wasn't cold like she had been expecting.

He lead her a bit aways before calling out to his owl. The owl flew down but stopped several feet away and turned it's back on them. Aria didn't have to be an Animal Fairy to know that the owl was certainly miffed about something.

As if reading her thoughts, Milori sighed in impatience. "He's a bit upset. He overheard that you're afraid of owls and it's made him upset. Now he's just sulking."

Aria looked over at the owl and then down at her pack where she still had her seedcakes. Knowing it was her fault, she decided she'd make it up. While her head was screaming to run away, she let go of Milori's hand and slowly began walking forward, making no sudden movements. She paused when the owl's head swiveled towards her, watching her intently.

When it gave no sign that it was upset at her approach, Aria kept creeping slowly forward never breaking eye contact. She stopped a few feet away and held out her hand, giving it the choice if it wanted to approach her. It eyed her silently before chirping and hopping over and nuzzling it's face in her hand. She laughed softly in relief as she stroked it's head, feeling her fear melt away.

Milori smiled in relief and wonder at how she approached. What she did next caught him by surprise.

"Now you've really been a naughty boy haven't you?" Aria scolded gently.

The owl squawked in surprise before warbling in protest, puffing it's feathers up.

"Oh don't get all fluffy on me featherball. You really shouldn't sulk. Everyone has a fear of something and mine was owls. But you helped me overcome that. Now calm down. We're friends right?" She reached into her bag and pulled out one of the seedcakes as Milori joined her.

The owl who had turned it's back when she had started scolding, turned it's head to look at what she held in her hand. It warbled in curiosity befor turning around again.

She held out the seedcake. "You want this? It's a seedcake. It's yummy. You want it as a treat?"

The owl leaned down inspecting the cake before nipping it from her fingers and eating it in obvious enjoyment. It hooted happily before nuzzling her in thanks. It then leaned down and started picking at her bag searching for more cakes.

Milori chuckled as he rubbed his friend's side. "Now now don't be greedy."

Aria laughed. "Sorry sweetie but I need the rest for later."

The owl warbled softly, giving her big, sad eyes hoping to sway her. But she wasn't falling for it.

"Silly thing. I'll bring more next time I come visit."

Milori smiled when he heard she'd come back again. Perhaps now that she and his owl were friends, she'd let him take her on a tour of his realm.

"Aria? Would you like to fly on his back and see my realm? I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

She had a thoughtful look on her face before she smiled. "I'd love to milord if it's not too much trouble for you. I'd hate to be a burden."

Milori wanted to voice that he thought she'd never be a burden but kept it to himself. "Of course not. It would be my honor."

She blushed at that though the coldness and her already rosy cheeks helped hide it. "Thank you. If you could give me one moment, I need to tie my hair back up."

Without thinking, Milori reached out a hand and grasped her wrist as her hand moved to gather her hair back up.

She looked at him in surprise, her hand letting go of her hair and it tumbled down her back once more.

He was surprised at his actions himself and quickly thought of an excuse. "Don't. Your hair looks lovely down and there is no better feeling than feeling the wind blow through your hair." Milori quickly explained. He had another reason as well. He thought Aria looked lovely with her hair framing her rosy face and the snow behind finished the pretty picture. Clarion never let her hair down even when they were alone.

She stared at him silently for a few moments before she smiled and tied her hair back in a low ponytail as a compromise.

Milori took her hand again and then moved them to her tiny waist and lifted her up wit ease onto the back of his owl like she weighed nothing. He swung up in front of her and took ahold of the chain of the necklace around his owl's throat. "Hold on tight." He told her as he urged his owl to start moving.

She did as she was told and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to the softness of his cap and held on tight as the owl took off into the air. She laughed with sheer delight as the flew, marveling at this new experience.

Tink and the other watched in shocked silence during the whole exchange between Aria and Lord Milori and continued to watch until the couple were out of sight.

Vidia was the first to break the silence. "Did that really just happen?"

The others nodded.

Rosetta seemed to be thinking. "You know I've never heard him laugh or even smile so much before. Even when he was with Queen Clarion I've never heard him laugh."

"Yeah you're right. You think Aria will be ok? Do you think we should have taken her to a Healer before letting her go off like that? What if she was hurt?" Iridessa worried.

Fawn patted her shoulder: I'm sure she's fine! I mean did you see the way she interacted with the owl? If I didn't know she was a Singing Talent I would have thought she was an Animal fairy. Guess she got over her fears!"

"Well she seems to be ok so let's go find Peri. I want to tell her about a new invention." Tink said as she looked around for her sister.

"Ugh Tinkers! I swear that's all you ever think about. Now I don't know about you but I want to follow them. I mean seriously when have we ever seen Lord Milori let anyone other than Queen Clarion ride his owl with him? Why is he so interested in Aria? We need to follow them."

Rosetta, who normally loved a good piece of gossip and anything possibly romantic, put her foot down. "No let's leave them alone."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"But you love mystery and anything that might be romantic. Aren't you the least bit curious?" Vidia asked, not believing what she heard.

"I do and I am but you gotta remember! Lord Milori is with Queen Clarion! I'm sure he's just being nice to Aria and they're friends. It's not our business anyways. Now I'm off to go visit Sled! He promised to take me ice skating!" Rosetta said before she flew off in search of her beau.

Vidia looked at Tinkerbell hoping she'd agree. The Tinker looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry Vid. But I agree with Rosetta. I think it's good that she's out making more friends. We should leave them alone. Bye!" And with that she flew off to find her sister.

The rest of the girls scattered to do their own things leaving Vidia with Silvermist. Vidia was going to ask Sil if she wanted to come but the Water fairy seemed too interested in messing around with the snow. Vidia sighed in aggravation and just decided to go find Spike as she had now lost sight of the pair.

Silvermist moved onto another area soon after Vidia left, unaware that Queen Clarion had been near the whole time and had seen the entire exchange between Aria and Milori. It hurt to see how easily Milori smiled and laughed while nothing she had ever done had ever caused that. She knew that they had drifted apart but it didn't make it hurt any less. She supposed that she should be happy that he had found someone to make him happy once more but hearing the girls still think that they were together just reminded her of what had once been. She knew that for now she and Milori needed to keep up appearances as neither were sure what would happen if word got out that they were no longer together. But if he found happiness Aria then she wouldn't stand in the way. She loved him enough to let him go. A single tear fell from her eye and fell to the snow at her feet, freezing as she turned and flew back home.


End file.
